


lazy days

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breakfast, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck Polyswap 2020, Lazy Days, Multi, OT3, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A lazy morning with Jane, Roxy and Calliope
Relationships: Calliope/Jane Crocker, Calliope/Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 5
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Prospit





	lazy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXApple_SauceXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXApple_SauceXx/gifts).



Today felt like a lazy day for Roxy, Calliope and Jane from the very start. The trio had all woken up extremely tired and had decided to sleep in and then just cuddling for a while, just enjoying their day off without any important creator business before they finally got out of their bed, not caring about making the covers. It was just one of those days that everyone had had atleast once in their lives, so they had then decided to make breakfast and eat it in the living room instead of the dining hall.

Roxy and Calliope laid in the couch, cuddling close and giving each other short sweet kisses while Jane was in the kitchen since it was her turn to prepare the breakfast. The tv was turned on as a sort of background noise, a bronze blooded troll weather person was talking about the weather in all of the different kingdoms. It would rain in their area, which was prominent by the dark clouds seen in the sky outside of their window, another excuse to stay inside all day today. They were so productive most of the time, and even the creators needed a break from time to time.

As Roxy rested her head against Calliope’s shoulder, the human and the cherub saw how Jane walked into the living room with three plates, two filled with deliciously smelling pancakes topped with raspberries, strawberries and blueberries on top, with some cut up melon to the side, while the last plate held a raw steak, beef. It was pretty easy to see who would have each meal, which made sharing pretty easy between the three (or well, between the two humans, since neither liked raw meat).

“Jane, this looks so delicious.” Roxy said when she put the plates down on the table, and then gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She then took her head off Calliope’s shoulder and the two made room so that Jane could sit comfortably between them. Calliope also gave Jane a kiss. “The pancakes are so fluffy, you make the best breakfasts of all three of us Janey.”

“Roxy’s right! And the meat looks so juicy. Did you beat it before you served it?”

Jane nodded, a small smile forming on her face as she heard the praise. Having baked her entire life had made her a great baker, and cooking wasn’t that far off from baking at all, especially when it came to pancakes (though one didn’t need much of a skill to prepare a piece of raw meat, but Calliope seemed happy with the result).

“Of course I did Callie. I know how my girlfriend likes her meat. And I know how my other girlfriend likes her pancakes. Now, shall we dig in?”

Both of Jane’s girlfriends nodded and then practically threw themselves at the plates. Roxy took a way to big bite of one of her pancakes along with a huge mouthful of berries that took way to long chewing before she could swallow, while Calliope wrapped her white forked tongue around the entire piece of meat, a few drops of blood and meat sauce dripping down onto the white place. She looked like she was enjoying herself quite a lot, chewing down the meat with her sharp teeth and then swallowing it like a snake with her jaw unhinged for a moment, the piece still practically whole.

“Wow, you sure were hungry.” Roxy answered as she kept chewing down on a mouthful of pancakes. “Me too, though.”

Calliope just nodded, giving both of them a smile as she laid back in the couch, plate left on the tv table, and then put her head on Jane’s shoulder.

“How’s the pancakes?”

“Divine!”

“Glad you like them that much! I tried a different amount of flour and milk to see if it would give another texture, and it seems it worked then! Sometimes experimentation can be good!”

  
“Yeah, and you nailed it Janey.”

Calliope nodded.

“Roxy is right. Even if I didn’t eat the pancakes, they really looked fluffy and delicious for a human. Maybe just average for a troll since they prefer meats over all, but atleast they  _ can _ eat it. I’m sure you did an amazing job and put lots of love into them.”

Jane smiled again and thanked her girlfriend, while also thanking any higher might that they were two humans and one cherub in their three person couple, because having a troll in it too would mean that she would always need to make three different foods at almost every meal instead of two.

“I’m really happy that you like how my food looks Callie. Do you want to make the pancakes with me next time?”

“Yes please, it sounds really interesting.”

“Can I be there too? I really want the recipe of these delicious babies. And all three of us cooking together would be such a fun thing to do, don’t you think?”

“Yes!”

Jane nodded and then placed a kiss on Roxy’s cheek, and then on Calliope’s cheek.

“Yes, that would be really fun to do. Do you want to make pancakes again tomorrow then? Or we could make them next week so we don’t get bored of them, what do you two think?”

Roxy just shrugged, and then answered after a few more seconds passed.

“How about next week just to keep it safe? Don’t wanna lose my interest in these.”

Calliope nodded, and then let out a huge yawn, exposing her sharp teeth before speaking up..

“Yeah, what Roxy said. I think that is better, since you humans tend to prefer variety in your food. Anyway, I’m full, do you want to just cuddle now?”

“Yes, cuddling is nice.” Jane said. “Let me just finish my food first, you know I’m a slow eater.” she said, pointing at Roxy and Calliope’s empty plates. “Hah, I have no idea how you two do that.”

“It’s called talent Janey, talent mixed with pure hunger. I call dibs on being in the middle this time.”


End file.
